


Community Service

by Tacuma



Series: 50 First Meetings [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost everyone is old, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, He is together with Pepper but they break up, M/M, Non-powered AU, Romance, Tony is still in his partying phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While drunk Tony damaged a piece of art in a park. It's not the first time and the judge is done with him. Instead of a paying a fine, Tony will have to do community service in a care home. It's hell. The work is stupid and the guy he is working with is an asshole. Rhodey makes sure Tony won't quit and it's worth it in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Community Service

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a thing about care homes, dorms, judges, courts, or anything else in America! I based it a losely on my own volunteering job at one of these places and my aunts and dads experiences. I hope it's interesting to read, that's all that matters.
> 
> Unbeta-ed! I'm sorry for any mistakes!

**Community Service**

 

Tony Stark groaned as he entered the care home. Weren't old, sick, people supposed to be quiet? How was he going to get over his hangover with this much noise around?

Why couldn't he just pay off things like this? Okay, so he damaged a piece of art in the park with some friends when they had been drunk. Oh boohoo, bad boys! Tony could have just paid for a new statue and a fine, if necessary, and things could have been over with. But no, this time the judge had enough and ordered Tony to do 40 hours of community service, since the fines didn't seem to bother him.

The judge wouldn't budge. It had happened too many times before, so now Tony was stuck doing community service in the care home four hours every Saturday, the upcoming ten weeks. Oh, how he was looking forward to it! If his best friend Rhodey, no scratch that, ex-best friend Rhodey hadn't kicked him out of bed this morning he would still be sleeping. For many, many more hours.

With his sunglasses still on, blocking the bright light, he approached the reception desk. A blonde nurse looked up and smiled at him.

'How can I help you?' she asked.

'I'm Stark, I'm supposed to do community service here,' he said shortly.

'Right, I heard about that!' she said, still being kind, despite Tony’s attitude. 'You'll be working with my son. I'll take you there. Follow me!'

Tony followed. If the son was just as kind and soft as his mother he might survive this day. They walked through several hallways and ended in a small kitchen, where a tall, blond, young man was preparing coffee. He couldn't be older than Tony himself.

'Steve, this is Tony, he is going to help you the next few weeks,'  the mothersaid. 'Good luck, boys!'

'Steve Rogers,' the blond introduced himself. 'Here, have some coffee, you look like you could use it.'

'Tony Stark, and yes, thank you,' Tony said as he took the cup and gulped it down. He decided this guy was nice. Everyone who gave him coffee was his friend. And this Steve didn't look half bad either. Tall and muscular with a strong jaw and full lips. Tony wouldn't mind seeing those lips around his dick. Maybe they could just find an empty room and go for it.

'Done?' Steve asked. 'We don't have all day. Drop your bag and coat in that room. Leave your sunglasses as well. And I want you to be on time next week and not hung over, if you can manage.'

'None of your fucking business!' Tony bit back. Okay, he didn't want those lips anywhere close to his private parts, thank you very much.

'I think it is my business,' Steve s aid. 'Since I'm your supervisor here. The judge told me to report it if you weren't doing a thing or if you were acting like your, and I quote, "spoiled, annoying, smug, self”. He told me he'd make you clean the streets in broad daylight where everyone, including the press, could see you. So it's entirely up to you, but I won't let you ruin it for all the people who live here.'

'Sir, yes sir,' Tony mocked before he dropped his stuff in the room and followed Steve. The blond was pushing a cart with coffee and tea into the elevator. Tony followed him and they waited for the doors to close.

'So, what did you do to get here?' asked Tony to break the awkward silence.

'I volunteer here,' Steve said, a bit angry for being accused of doing something that earned him community service. 'I need extra points for my studies, so I try to set up a course for the people here. But to do so I have to do other volunteering jobs around here as well.'

'What are you studying?' Tony asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

'Art.'

Tony felt like dying. Of course this guy was pissed. He studied art. Tony destroyed art. This was just perfect. No matter what he'd do, Steve would see him as an art-destroying drunkard and the judge knew this was going to happen. He did this on purpose and Tony felt anger bubbling up inside him. Or maybe his stomach just couldn't handle the cheap coffee.

'Fourth floor is our floor,' Steve explained. 'Pay attention, because next week you'll do this on your own. Knock on the door, even if it's open, especially when it's a woman living there. Ask if they want coffee or tea, pour it and put it on the table closest to them. _Don't_ leave the cart outside! Give them _one_ cookie, talk a little, if they feel like it, but after five minutes you move on.'

Tony didn't understand why something so simple needed an explanation, but he followed Steve obediently. He watched how Steve knocked, greeted the old man and entered the room with the cart.

'Hello mister Banner, this is Tony, I told you about him,' Steve said. 'He'll be helping me out for a few weeks. Do you want some green tea?'

'Yes please, Steve. Nice to meet you, Tony,' mister Banner said. He accepted the tea and cookie from Steve.

'You have therapy in an hour, don't you?' Steve asked. 'Don't forget about it! You know you can call the nurse when you need help, they don't mind.'

Steve babbled on a bit longer, before he said goodbye and moved to the next room.

'Mister Banner doesn't talk much, but he likes the company, so I just talk to him until time's up,' Steve explained as he opened the next door. 'Mister Barton, good morning, is there a reason your curtains are still closed?'

'I'm tired!' the manwhined. 'Why can't I go back to bed?'

'You shouldn't watch porn until late at night!' Stevechuckled as he opened the curtains. Then he walked to the bedroom to do the same there. The moment he was out of sight a redheaded woman walked in. She filled a cup of coffee. At the same time mister Barton made a move on the cookies.

'Don't you dare to touch the cookies!' Steveshouted from the bedroom. 'And Mrs Romanoff, I assume you'll be having your coffee with mister Barton today?'

Both old people sighed and sat down. Steve walked back into the living room, shaking his head, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. 'Really? You still try? In front of Tony? I can't believe you!'

Tony now understood the strict rules for cookies and coffee. These old geezers were pretty sneaky. Tony didn't understand how Steve knew what they were up to though. Steve poured Clint coffee and Tony handed him and Mrs Romanoff a cookie.

They moved to the next room, and the next, and the next, until they finally reached the end of the hall about an hour later. Tony was exhausted. Apparently the fourth floor had the most mischievous, sneaky and snarky old people in the entire building and Steve managed to keep them all under control, while staying polite. Tony couldn't believe only an hour had passed. But Steve was moving along, back to the beginning of the hallway to pick up all the cups and put them in the dishwasher.

'Can't you give all of them their own coffee machines in their rooms?' Tonyasked. 'No more waiting time, they can drink as much as they want, and no dishes to wash.'

'You'd think so, but we tried and there were three small fires in half a year,' Steveanswered. 'Some people can, but some can't handle it and they can't make a difference between people living here. All or nothing.'

'Fucking stupid old people,' Tonycomplained. 'How the fuck do you put the room on fire with a coffee machine?'

'Don't ask me,' sighed Steve. 'Well, moving on. Every week we spend 45 minutes with one or more of these people. On Tuesday and Thursday two other volunteers come over to do the same. These people don’t get many visitors and this way they still get some one on one attention. Today it's the ladies Carter and mister Odinson. The ladies are cousins and want to go to the knitting shop whenever they can. We'll start with them.'

'Is that the one who gave you money?' Tonyasked. 'Thought you volunteered. But nobody does this things without getting anything out of it!'

'Yes, she gives me money sometimes, about five dollars a month, because she knows my mother is an underpaid nurse and I could spend my time earning money to pay for college, but instead I'm here to help them out. Therefore she wants to compensate me, together with a few others. I accept it, because after I kept declining, someone went downstairs to put the money in my bag and she got stuck in the elevator. The director here told me to just take the money, so these people wouldn't start running around again.'

'How noble of you,' bit Tony back. 'You could just work for your money like everyone else.'

'Oh, like you? Holding up your hand and daddy filling it is work now?' Steve asked sarcastically. 'Then why am I still carrying around boxes in a warehouse five evenings a week? Now shut up, these people only get 45 minutes of fun a week and I want to make it worthwhile. And not a single word about the older Mrs Carter, she is forgetting things sometimes. She is confused about time.'

Tony just glared angrily at Steve, but didn't say a word. He followed the blond into one of the rooms where the ladies were waiting for them.

'See, I told you Steve wouldn't forget about us!' said one of them.

'Of course not, Sharon,'Steve saidwith a bright smile, like he hadn't just been fighting with Tony. 'I wouldn't forget my best girls! Are you ready to go, Peggy?'

'Steve!' Peggy said surprised. 'You're alive! I haven't seen you in such a long time. I'm so glad you came back.'

'I'll always come back,'Steve said with a bitter smile. 'Let's go to the knitting shop.'

Steve took her wheelchair and pushed it towards the elevator. Sharon and Tony followed him. Peggy was chatting happily to Steve about all the things they had done together. Tony frowned at the weird, one-sided conversation. Next to him Sharon chuckled.

'She had a lover named Steve,' she explained. 'Ages ago. They were so in love. But he was in the army and died during the war, at the age of twenty-five. He was a tall, handsome, blond young man, much like Steve. She keeps mixing them up. It's so sad to see her forgetting. She was such a smart woman, working for an intelligence agency. When she notices she is mixing present and past up she gets so mad, but there is nothing to be done. I'm just so glad Steve plays along.'

Not much later they arrived at the shop and Steve helped both ladies to get inside. He asked Peggy what she wanted and showed her all the wool she asked for. She picked several colors she needed for a scarf, before she asked Steve to bring her to the cashier. He helped her pay and they waited for Sharon to do the same.

Tony was quiet. He just watched from a distance and waited until they were done. The way Steve interacted with these women freaked him out a little. The whole Alzheimer thing freaked him out a little. He heard about it, he knew about it, but suddenly it became much more real. It was depressing. He was glad they went back and brought the ladies to their rooms again.

Steve didn't seem to be affected by any of this. His smile was just as bright when they walked into mister Odinson's room.

'Hello, are you ready to go?' Steve askd. 'Do you want to go to the café  for a beer or are we going for a walk in the park?'

'I could use a fresh beer, my boy!' mister Odinson said happy. 'Will Tony join us as well? No need to bring money, my young friend, it will be my treat!'

They walked to a small cafe close by and sat down at a nice table. Mister Odinson handed Tony money and told him to get three beers. When he came back with the golden liquid the old man was loudly telling big stories about when he was still a young man, living in Norway. Steve was asking questions and laughed at the stupid jokes.

'Your beer, sir.'

'Call me Thor, young friend! We drink together, we are equals! Sit and tell me some of your heroic stories!'

'I don't have any heroic stories,' Tony said shortly.

'Then you, Steven! You surely must have some great tales to tell! Like when you caught the falling kid and saved it from being crushed by that vehicle!' Thor said.

'I might have one,' Steve said. 'I was in the mall the other day and there was a lovely old lady walking not too far from me. Suddenly there were two boys approaching her, and tried to grab her bag. Before the one with the bag could even start running I tackled him. A security guard got the other guy. The lady got her purse back and both guys were taken to the police station.'

'Wonderful, Steven, truly a heroic story!' Thor cheered loudly and he immediately started telling stories like Steve's.

He kept chatting, until his glass was empty. Tony hoped they would go back now, but Thor made Steve get another round. Tony felt nauseous. He hadn't even eaten yet, at all, he really couldn't handle another beer. Luckily Steve brought back orange juice for him, and himself as well.

When the 45 minutes had almost passed Steve told Thor it was time to go and they walked back to the care home. They brought Thor to the dining room where lunch would be served.

'You can grab some lunch too,' Steve said to Tony. 'Anything up to five dollar is free. If you want for more than five dollars you’ll have to pay that yourself.. Some people prefer eating lunch in their rooms, so I'm going to help serve them.'

With that said he was gone and Tony was alone. He walked past the buffet and grabbed a few things. It took some time to convince the cashier that he was a volunteer and not a visitor, but with some help of Mrs Romanoff he got the food for free. He sat down at a table in a corner and munched on the food.

Tony grabbed his phone and texted Rhodey, but his friend didn't reply. He tried his girlfriend Pepper as well, but all he got back was that she was busy and couldn't talk right now. Tony sighed and started playing a game instead. Did time always pass this slowly?

'That took longer than expected,' Steve sighed as he fell in a chair opposite of Tony. 'Sorry about that. Next up is computer class. There are a few terribly old computers in a room and everyone who wants to learn how to work with the computer can come in and join the course. I hate their way of teaching, but if I want to change it I have to make a plan and everything and I don't know enough about computers and teaching to do that. So don't expect too much of it.'

'I'm not expecting anything,' Tony answered uninterested, not even looking up from his phone.

'I'm sorry for trying to have a conversation,' Steve bit back. He ate the rest of his lunch in silence.

When their lunch break was over Steve ordered Tony to come with him and brought him to the computer room. Some people were already waiting, the others walked in as Steve was preparing.

'I'll do the teaching this week,' he told Tony. 'Walk around and help the people who can't keep up.'

The computers were like a hundred years old. Tony shivered when he noticed how slow they were. Old people were slow, but how the hell could they deal with this?! Tony stayed as far away from the ancient machines as possible and watched how Steve taught them. They all listened and then practiced the things Steve had explained.

Tony had to admit it wasn't Steve's fault that this didn't work. He tried his best and told them what to do in simple words. But some of these people were too smart for this, while others still didn't understand after three different explanations. Their knowledge of technology was too diverse to teach them this way. Tony got up and helped out. He explained things again and helped them step by step. Tony knew they would forget about it in minutes, these people needed instructions on their own level, but he did what he could.

'Alright, that was it for today!' Steve said. 'Time's up. I see you all next week.'

Tony practically ran out of the room.

~

'So, how was your first day with these lovely old people?' Rhodey asked as soon as Tony entered their dorm room. 'I saw your text, but I was still sleeping.'

'Asshole,' Tony mumbled. 'There was this really hot guy who volunteered there and who would guide me today. Thought it wouldn't be so bad, but he was like a fucking drill sergeant! Ordering me around all the time. Dickhead.'

'Okay, so you didn't like the guy, but what about the work you had to do? How bad was it?'

'Fucking terrible!' Tony groaned as he fell backwards on his bed. 'I had to serve coffee and guard it with my life, because those old people tried to steal extra coffee and cookies! After that those people get to spend 45 minutes with Steve and can do whatever they like. We went to a fucking knitting shop, Rhodey, a fucking knitting shop! And the one after that wanted to drink beer at 12am! We actually went a cafe and he just wouldn't stop talking! But the worst, the absolute worst, was the computer class. Those machines were prehistoric. I'm not going back there next week! I'm never going back there.'

'You do realize this is not supposed to be fun, right?' Rhodey asked. 'This is punishment, so you won't do stupid things again!'

'That guy is a fucking art student!' Tony argued. 'That damned judge knew the guy would hate me. He did this all on purpose!'

'Do you even hear what you're saying?' Rhodey asked calmly. 'You destroyed art when you were drunk, like some sixteen year old! You're too old for stupid stunts like this, Tones. The judge has been kind. He could have locked you up for a few days, he could have made you clean the streets, or fix whatever damage you have done. But he made you go shopping with some ladies, drink beer with a guy, who probably even paid for it, and teach some old people how to use a computer. Not to mention the hot guy who is there to help you! Yes, what a terrible asshole that judge is! If you're not going next week I'll drag your sorry ass over there myself!'

The next week Tony got out of bed without complaining.

~

Steve was surprised to find Tony already waiting when he arrived at the care home. He had been hard on him last week, but he didn't want this guy to take it easy. Some boys had done that before and he had to report them. But Tony came back, in time, and was even preparing coffee for the people on the fourth floor.

'Good to see you!' he greeted Tony happily. 'I see you figured out how the coffee machine works, good! Feel free to take a cup yourself.'

'Morning,' Tony greeted. 'I don't like waiting and doing nothing.'

'Good, good,' Steve said with a smile as he started preparing hot water for tea. 'Do you think you can spend time alone with some people today? Then we can give four of them a fun time instead of just two.'

'Yeah, I think I can do that, said Tony. 'If you tell me what to do.'

'Of course, you can do the easier ones,' Steve promised. 'Today it's mister Banner's turn. Play his yoga DVD. He likes it if you join him, but you don't have to. It takes about twenty minutes. After that make him some herbal tea and chat with him a little. Then second are mister Barton and Mrs Romanoff. They like to play poker. Don't bet with them, they cheat.'

'I play poker, I'll be fine,’ Tony smirked.

'I suck at it,' Steve grinned. 'I once lost twenty dollars to them, but when I said it was all I had left for food that month, they gave it back to me.'

'Was it your last money?' Tony asked as he stopped the coffee machine and finished his cup.

'No I'd never bet my last money,’ Steve smiled innocently. 'Now they give me some money now and then. I told them it was unnecessary, but every time I refuse I find the money in one of my pockets. Apparently they used to be super ninja spies or something. Don't ask, they'll either threaten to kill you or keep telling made up stories for hours.'

'Thanks for the warning,' Tony chuckled.

'You're welcome, let's go!'

They served everyone coffee without losing a single drop of the liquid and not a cookie was stolen. They even had a cookie left, which Steve gave to Tony. They went their separate ways, Steve to mister Fury and Tony to mister Banner. Or should he say Doctor Banner? After the yoga they chatted a little and found out they had a mutual interest in science. Time flew by and before he knew it Tony had to move on. He joined mister Barton and Mrs Romanoff in the common area. They insisted that he'd call them Clint and Natasha. They played a few rounds of poker and Tony saw through all their tricks. He won a few games, but he also lost a few. He wouldn't admit it, but he actually had fun.

'Guys, lunch is served,' Steve interrupted.

Immediately Natasha and Clint jumped up and made their way to the dining area. Tony wanted to follow, but he noticed Steve walking the other way.

'Are you helping with serving the people in their room again?' he asked. 'Do you need a hand?'

'Yes, thank you,' Steve said, smiling brightly. He brought Tony to the kitchen. 'This is our cart and the list of room numbers. They could choose between two different meals, so what about you deliver these, with beef, then I'll do the chicken ones. I think that is the quickest. Put it on their dining table and open it. If they're in a wheelchair, help them to the table, that's all.'

'I can do that!' Tony said and the two of them quickly started working. Within a few minutes everyone had their lunch and the two young men hurried back to the dining room. They grabbed some food themselves and found two empty seats.

'So, next is the computer class and I was wondering if you wanted to do it,' Steve started carefully. 'You're better with computers than I am and it would give me some time to work out the art project I'm working on.'

'I'm not really good with people,' Tony answered.

'I beg to differ, mister Banner said he enjoyed spending time with you,' Steve said. 'And mister Banner doesn't easily make friends.'

'I'll do it,' Tony promised. 'But if I suck you do it again next week.'

Steve agreed. He worked on his project in the common room, where he could see what happened in the computer room. But nothing happened. The students listened to Tony's explanation and worked hard. Steve made great progress with the plans for his art class.

 

~

The week after wasn't bad at all either. Steve told Tony to take Mrs Foster, Thor's wife, to the third floor, where she would meet mister Reed and mister Parker. The three used to study in completely different fields of science, but together they could come up with great things. Tony listened for a while before he mixed in, adding a few things engineering tips in the discussion. Tony was sorry it was over so soon. If only these people were younger. Their combined science could have created great things!

After that he could take mister Wilson for a stroll in the park. The man loved to be outside. He greeted almost everyone they met. He complimented people or even had a small chat with them. He was just a very social man. They sat down for a cup of coffee and mister Wilson, Sam, asked Tony why he ended up in community service. Tony never told any of the oldies, but Sam felt like a trustworthy guy and before he knew it he had spilled the entire story. Tony felt weirdly comforted afterwards.

So when he arrived at the care home the fourth week, he was looking forward to meet new, interesting people. He greeted Steve and made coffee and tea together.

'Today it's mister Banner's turn again,’ Steve said as he checked the list. 'So yoga again.'

'Banner again?' Tony asked surprised. 'But I haven't met half of the people yet. Can't we switch?'

Steve looked at the list. 'I gave you the easy and happy assignments,' he confessed. 'You probably noticed everyone on the fourth floor is a veteran and some handle that better than others. Mister Fury doesn't trust anyone. He has a gun in his room and is not afraid to put it at someone's head. Mister Hammer hates everything that has anything to do with Stark Industries, because your father used to make weapons, something like that. I'm not letting you see him. Mister Barnes keeps forgetting who he is and who I am, so it's best not to introduce new people to him. It gets confusing. Mister Schmidt fought in the second world war, on the side of the Germans. He still very much likes the blond hair, blue eyes thing, and well, you know, I have that, so he accepts me. Then there is Mrs Hill. Not an unkind woman, but a bit bitter. I guess you could go to her today, if you want to.'

'That's....that's pretty heavy,' said Tony. 'You shouldn't do all those on your own. I'll go to Mrs Hill today then, you go to Bruce,' suggested Tony. 'You always join him with yoga, right, I think he was disappointed I didn't join, so make his day!'

That's what they did. Steve joined Bruce, while Tony met Mrs Hill. After that Tony played poker again with Clint and Natasha, while Steve visited mister Barnes. They met again at lunch.

'I think Maria should meet Sam, I'm sure she would like him!' Tony said in between bites. 'Can I take her when I'm taking him to the park again? See how things will go?'

'Ask her,' answered Steve. 'She can go if she likes. Sam is a very nice man, I'm sure he knows how to deal with her. Maybe you could also bring Bruce to the little science group. He told me how much he enjoyed talking to you about sciency things.'

'I'll do that,' Tony said. 'But right now it's time to go back in time and give teach those old ones how to use ancient technology.'

Steve laughed. 'Sorry about that. I have to prepare for the art class. It starts next week, so I can't slack! Good luck with class!'

Class went smooth. Tony was used to the slowness and the crashed computers and learned to live with it. He tried to fix a broken one as everyone was working on their assignments. He managed to make one work again, but he wasn't sure for how long. Maybe he could just buy some new ones.

Tony wrapped up after an hour and grabbed his bag. Steve was nowhere in sight, didn't matter, he'd see him next week. He walked to the entrance, only to find out it was raining. No, it was pouring. Walking in there for a minute would soak you completely. That was probably why Steve was standing there, frowning at the sky.

'You want a ride?' Tony asked. 'You live in the dorms too, right?'

'I do,' Steve said. 'Thank you. I forgot my umbrella and I didn't want to take my mom's, she needs it more than I do.'

'Did anybody ever tell you that you're too nice?' Tony grinned. 'My car is the red one. I'll go get it and pick you up here.'

'Such a gentleman!' Steve laughed. He waited for Tony to pull over before he hopped in. 'Nice car!'

'Thanks,' Tony answered as they drove off. 'Present from the old man. He doesn't know he gave it to me though.'

'I don't understand,' Steve said confused.

'He never gave me birthday presents, thinks they're a waste of time and money, so I just bought it myself, with his money. It's been almost a year, he still didn't find out. Says something about the insane amount of money he works with,' Tony sighed. 'Speaking of money, I won thirty dollar with poker. More like Clint and Natasha gave it to me, because students are poor, but when I refused it they wanted to play for it and they lost, of course. Told me I should share with you, but I don't really need it, so you can have it all.'

'I can't take that much money!' Steve said.

'I just told you I stole a car from my father's bank account without him noticing. Just take it. It’s only thirty bucks.'

'Let me at least buy you a coffee or something,' Steve insisted.

'You know what,' said Tony as he parked in front of Steve's dorm. 'I'll pick you up a bit early next week and you buy us proper coffee before we serve that crap to the oldies.'

'You'll pick me up?'

'Yeah, we live two minutes apart. It's ridiculous you gotta take the bus when I go there by car. Next week, nine thirty.'

Steve smiled brightly. 'See you next week.'

~

The next week they went to get coffee and they continued doing that in the weeks that followed. Most of the time Tony paid. Steve didn't like it, but Tony did it anyway. They also drove back together, Tony dropping Steve off at his dorm every Saturday. That didn’t go unnoticed. Some of his fellow students asked Steve about the handsome guy in the sports car, but he only told them they were working together. Nobody needed to know about Tony’s community service.

They met each other at school now and then, when they were on their way to another class. Tony was often together with Rhodey, who knew immediately understood who Tony's new friend was. He stopped now and then, to have a little chat with Steve, much to Tony's dislike. Those two shouldn’t become friends and team up against him. They’d be unstoppable. But instead he and Steve established a strange kind of friendship. They kept their distance throughout the week, but while working, and the short rides, they joked and told each other about their lives.

Until the ninth day of Tony's community service.

~

Tony hardly said a word as they sat in the car together. He did park in front of the coffee shop, but didn't move to get out and buy some. So Steve got out and bought two coffee and some donuts, because Tony looked like he could use them. Tony didn't say anything, but he ate them all. He still didn't talk though.

In front of the people in the care home he acted happy and he smiled all the time. They believed his act, but Steve didn't. When he didn't help to serve lunch, Steve let him go and did it on his own as quickly as he could, before he joined Tony in the dining room. Tony was playing with his phone.

'What's wrong?' Steve asked as he sat down. He noticed Tony hadn't eaten anything.

'My girlfriend broke up with me yesterday,' Tony confessed. 'We hadn't spent much time together lately, so I made reservations at one of the best restaurants in the city. They have a three month waiting list, but I pulled a few favours and could get a table for tonight. But because of that I can't cancel the reservation either. I'll get a fee for not showing up.'

'You sound more upset about the restaurant than about the break up,’ Steve said carefully.

'Guess I saw it coming,' Tony shrugged. 'Guess we were never really in love, we were together because it was convenient. It was a matter of time.'

'Can't you take Rhodey there and have a break up bachelor dinner or something?' Steve asked.

'No, because I planned something with Pepper, he decided to go out with a girl as well,' said Tony, playing with his food. 'They got tickets for the cinema and since it's only their second date such an expensive restaurant would be a no go. I don't really know anyone I could take there or who I could give this too.'

'I...,' Steve started. 'I could go with you, if you want. Or you could give it to Thor and Jane, they had an anniversary this week.'

'You would...you'd come with me?' Tony said surprised. 'You do know that it's a very romantic restaurant and that everyone will think we're on a date, right?'

'I've been on dates with guys before, I can handle that,' Steve chuckled. 'The biggest problem is that I don't know if I still fit in my suit. Last time I wore it I was a lot smaller and fifty pounds lighter.'

Tony laughed. All gloominess and sadness seemed to be gone.

'You mean you were a scrawny kid and now you're a beefcake man, so you definitely don't fit in your suit anymore! We'll have to go shopping. My treat, since it's my fault you’ll have to buy a suit.'

Steve smiled. 'I'd offer to pay for the food then, but I doubt I could afford it.'

'No, you couldn't,' Tony grinned. 'It's alright, I was going to pay anyway and you got me breakfast this morning.'

They both quickly finished their lunch before the hurried to their classes. Steve's art class was a success and he had several people waiting for him. He was finally getting his extra points for college, but the best thing was to see all those people so enthusiastic about art.

After class Tony peeked into Steve's classroom. There was paintings drying everywhere and wherever you looked there were brushes or tubes of paint. It was a colourful mess.

'Who made that?' Tony asked, pointing at a painting of the skyline of New York.

'I did, it's my homework,' Steve answered. 'I finally had some time to finish it. I used it as an example to explain certain techniques to my students.'

'It's beautiful,' Tony confessed. He didn't like art, not at all, but this reminded him of the view he had from his room at the Stark Tower, where his father lived and worked. He had watched the skyline often with his mother, before she died.

'You can have it,' Steve said, breaking the silence. 'After my teacher graded it.'

'No, no, I can't take that from you!' Tony said quickly.

'Weren't you going to buy me a suit, so we could go to an expensive restaurant, also paid by you?' Steve laughed. 'If you want it, it's yours. I have way too many anyway. They don't fit in my room.'

'Thank you,' Tony said, still looking at the art. 'Should we bring it back to the dorms?'

'Yes, I have to take it to my teacher this week. It will fit in the trunk I think. But first, let's go find a suit.'

Tony drove them into town and brought Steve to a huge shop with hundreds of suits in all imaginable colours. It was overwhelming for Steve, but Tony seemed comfortable. He approached a shop assistant and told him they needed something nice for Steve. As the man left to get some suits, Tony turned to Steve.

'Someone with your sizes actually needs a tailored suit, but we don't have time for that. This shop has all sizes and all colours and it's not super expensive, so I'm sure we'll find something for you here. Something that fits around your ridiculous arms. How did you even grow arms that big?'

Steve laughed. 'I had a nice grow spurt and I work in a warehouse. Lots of lifting and carrying to do, so no need to spend money on a gym.'

Tony wanted to reply, but the shop assistant already returned with a few jackets and ties.

'Not white,' insisted Tony. 'It will make him look like some dressed up guardian angel.'

'Not brown,' Steve said. 'Doesn't go well with my skin. Looks dull.'

'Dark blue for sure then,' Tony said as he took the jacket and handed it to Steve. 'With either a light blue or an off-white shirt. As for the tie...'

'Hot pink,' Steve interfered. When he saw Tony's surprise he bit his lip. 'Sorry, yellow?'

'No, I thought I was the only one who dared to mix interesting colours in a suit, but then I remembered you're an artist. Hot pink it is!'

The shop assistant handed Steve the shirt before he started his search for a tie. Steve took the clothes into a changing room and tried it on. The jacket was a bit tight around his shoulders, but the pants and shirt fitted perfectly. After a few minutes he got the tie, which he tried on.

'Are you ready?' Tony asked impatiently. He hopped from one leg on the other until the curtain finally opened. His eyes widened when he saw his friend.

'That bad?' Steve asked when he saw Tony's comical expression.

'Not at all,' Tony said. 'You look like a fucking model. This is so unfair. How is anyone going to notice me tonight?'

‘You’re hard to miss, I'm sure you'll find a way,' Steve laughed.

'The jacket is a bit too small,' the shop assistant noticed. He gave Steve a bigger one and checked to see if the shirt and pants were the right size. When they were completely happy with the suit Tony went to pay as Steve changed back into his own clothes. A few minutes later they were on their way back to the dorms and Tony dropped Steve off at his place.

'I'll pick you up at eight tonight,' Tony said through his open window.

'I'll be ready, see you then!'

~

Tony opened the door to his room, only to find his ex-girlfriend sitting on his bed. He was about to close the door and leave, but Rhodey grabbed it and pulled it open again. Tony thought about running, but his best friend saw through him.

'Don't even think about it!'

Tony stepped inside, closed the door and crossed his arms. 'Why are you here? You broke up with me yesterday. You thought I'd already be over it and ready to be just friends? Because then you don't know me very well. '

'No, Tony, I came to apologize,' Pepper said. 'You planned something this big for me and that was really sweet of you. I heard you had to pay for the reservations and couldn't find anyone else who wanted to go there instead. So, I could come with you, if you want, so your money won't be wasted. We’ve been friends for years before we started dating.'

'Even if I didn't find someone to give this too, I still wouldn't go with you,' Tony bit back. 'Way too awkward! If you need me, I'll be in the lab.'

Rhodey blocked his way. 'Who is going?'

'Steve offered to go with me,' Tony said. 'He and I might not be friends, but it will be less awkward than going with my ex! We had fun buying him a suit, so don't look at me like that Rhodes, we'll be fine. Now move.'

Rhodey stepped aside and let him go. He gave Pepper an apologetic look.

'I'm sorry, but you know how he is. He won't talk about problems or feelings. Let him deal with this his own way. He'll be fine, eventually.'

'Do you know this Steve?' Pepper asked worried. 'Is he the type to get drunk and drag Tony to his bed? Because we really can't have him fall back in that lifestyle.'

'He volunteers four hours a week at a care home and from what I heard from Tony he has a huge stick up his ass,' Rhodey laughed. 'He is also one of the only people who could handle our Tones, or so it seems. It will be perfectly fine. We probably only have to worry that they might kill each other in the most expensive restaurant of the city.'

'Very reassuring.'

~

Tony held his breath when Steve walked out of the door. He had seen him in the suit a few hours ago, but now he was freshly showered, he had styled his hair styled neatly and he smelled delicious. Tony wouldn't admit it out loud but Steve looked hot and it made Tony feel hot.

'Wow, you look great!' Steve complimented as he approached the car. 'You do have great taste in suits and you sure know your colours.'

'Told you,' Tony grinned, as he showed off his grey suit, blue shirt and black tie. 'Let's go.'

They drove to the restaurant in silence. When they arrived someone parked their car while a waiter brought them to their table. Steve looked extremely uncomfortable and tried his best to hide it. He wasn't doing a very good job, because he kept fiddling with his collar. They sat down and Tony ordered a bottle of wine. The silence was uncomfortable and he knew he had to do something about it. Steve had made him feel comfortable between the old, and sick, people, he could make Steve feel comfortable between the super rich.

'In places like this I always feel like they're gonna nick my car.'

Okay, that was a stupid thing to say? How was that going to make Steve more comfortable? But Steve chuckled and that made Tony grin.

'We should have borrowed someone's car,' Steve said. 'Or is this place fancy cars only?'

'I don't know, this is the first time I'm here as well,' Tony answered. 'I don't really like places like this, but my ex did, so...'

'It's nice of you to do something for her, even if you you don't really like it. You did a lot for her. I'm sorry she left you, you didn't deserve that,' Steve said honestly.

'No, I totally deserved that,' Tony sighed. 'I spent money on her to make up for the lack of time I spent with her. She was too good for me, she deserves someone better. I should try dating a guy. Understand them a hell of a lot better than girls.'

'Don't say you don't deserve her!' Steve said strictly. 'It might be community service, but you’re doing a great job. You even gave suggestions and helped improve things. You’re a good guy. You wouldn't have done that if you were hundred percent a dick.'

Tony laughed. 'Wow, thanks! Now that we're up for giving vaguely insulting compliments: You're not the perfect boy scout I thought you'd be.'

'Now that we agreed about this, let's be friends,' Steve grinned. 'We could just hang out sometime.'

'Yeah,' Tony answered. 'Yeah, we should do that. You could treat me to lunch sometime. Oh, and you should definitely come and visit my lab sometimes. You needed futuristic backgrounds for your comic, right? You'll find them there!'

'I'd love to!'

Steve wanted to say more, but the waiter brought their wine and asked for their orders. They quickly checked the menu and ordered something. Steve was shocked by the prices, but Tony assured him he could take whatever he wanted. A few minutes later it were just the two of them again.

'What does it look like?' Steve asked.

'What?'

'Your lab!'

Tony told about all the awesome things he made and tried to explain how they worked. Steve wanted to visit even more badly when he heard there were robots. When Tony was done rambling about his projects Steve told him about the comic he was doing and about the other projects he had to finish for his classes. Tony still didn't like art much, but the things Steve did were pretty fascinating and comics were great.

By the time desert was over they were laughing and joking and the bottle was empty. It was getting pretty late and most guests had left already, so Tony paid and then they waited for the car.

'Not stolen,' Steve laughed when the familiar red Audi appeared. Tony got his keys and drove them back home.

~

That week Steve visited Tony in his lab. The billionaire's son paid the school a lot to have one of the labs for himself and he only shared with people he really liked.  Which was the reason why he was in the huge place alone when Steve walked in. He was a bit overwhelmed, it was much bigger than he had imagined.

Tony have him a small tour, introduced him to the robots, and shortly explained what he was working on. Steve was mesmerized by the many blue light. As soon as he got the chance he started sketching. He made a few pictures with his phone to remember what everything looked like and what colors he should use. They spend hours working there without speaking a word to each other. When they both had to go back to their dorms they agreed to hang out more often.

They didn't meet again that week until Saturday when Steve stepped in Tony's car. It was his very last day of community service, but neither of them brought that up. Instead they chatted about the things they were going to do that day, like usual.

Once they arrived they started their day like always, with coffee and cookies. Then were the personal activities for a few of the people, Steve gave some fun and simple ones to Tony, it was his last day after all. They served lunch and had a quick bite themselves. Quick wasn’t the right word, Steve practically shoved  everything inside before standing up again.

'I have to prepare some things for class before the people arrive,' he said. 'We'll be working with canvas and I'll have to prepare the paint.'

With that said he was gone. Tony grabbed his phone and wrote some quotations he needed for his newest project. It didn’t take long before he was completely lost in his work. When it got quiet around him he checked the time. Two minutes late! He quickly returned his tray and ran to the classroom.

There was no one waiting. Normally his students would march in and find a place, but there was nobody around. Even the door was still closed. Tony checked his watch again, but it really was time for class. He shrugged and opened the door, only to be bombed with confetti.

'SURPRISE!' a dozen of voices cheered.

Almost every one of the fourth floor was around, Steve included. Tony wasn't sure what this was about. Surprised he looked around.

'No class today, we wanted to thank you for your help,' Steve said with a  smile. 'And because we don't want to mess up these super old computers even more, we have food and drinks in the art room.'

He guided Tony to the art room, followed by everyone else. The room was decorated with paintings and balloons. On the table was a big cake waiting for them with the words 'Thank you'.

'How....no, why are you doing this?' Tony asked.

'Not my idea,' Steve said. 'They wanted to give you a proper goodbye to thank you for your help. They know it was community service, but most guys who get send here for community service leave after one or two days. These people really appreciated your work. They asked me for a cake, but they arranged everything else.'

'I still don't understand.'

'When you can't easily go outside on your own, every minute of distraction is welcome. You gave them a distraction,' Steve explained. 'And I loved your idea of mixing these people, letting them meet. I was thinking about bringing them together for coffee hour, so they can chat with each other. And maybe instead of all the one on one attention we can have a yoga class, a science group and card game sessions. We can...I mean, I can help them to get to know each other and introduce them to the things their neighbours like to do. Maybe once they started this they will start meeting each other throughout the week and organize things themselves.'

Tony nodded. 'That's...'

'Will you guys stop flirting and just cut the cake?' Clint asked. 'We're waiting! Only reason we came is the cake!'

Natasha smacked his head. 'What he is trying to say is that he's very sad to see you leave. You were a challenging poker partner.'

'Thank you,' Tony answered.

'Here's your cake,' smiled Steve as he handed the two a small plate. 'Help me out, Tony?'

As Steve cut the cake Tony brought the plates to the people who were happily chatting together. Most of them used that moment to thank him for everything and to wish him good luck. Tony tried to escape and talk to Steve, but these people were happy to talk to him one last time, and wouldn’t let him get away. When he could finally get out of the conversation, Steve was gone to get more coffee and beer.

Everyone was having a good time and when Steve called that it was over, a lot of people were disappointed. They greeted Tony one last time before making their way to the fourth floor again, leaving Steve and Tony with a big mess to clean up. Steve started collecting plates and cups until Tony took his arm.

'Steve, I... I want to stay.'

'You want to stay?' Steve asked surprised.

'I'm so sorry!' Tony said. 'You threw a party and I tried to tell you sooner, but Clint interrupted and then the cake and everything.... I'm sorry.'

'That's great!' Steve said happily. 'That's perfect. I'm so happy to hear that! I'd throw a party like this every month if it meant you would stay to help!'

Tony grinned. 'If that means I get to eat your delicious cake again, then I'll stay forever!'

'If I'd known it was that easy to get a guy I would have gotten myself a boyfriend ages ago,' Steve sighed dramatically.

'We'll, you could give me your phone number,' Tony said. 'You know, to discuss how we are going to change this place, or if you want to go out and...'

'Have dinner with me?' Steve asked.

'Yeah, something like that.'

'No, it was a question,' Steve said as he picked his phone out of his pocket. 'Shall we go out for dinner tonight? Together? I know you just broke up with your girlfriend and it's too soon and all, but I really enjoyed our dinner together and we probably shouldn't and...'

'I'd like that,' Tony grinned as he typed his number into Steve’s phone.

'I told you so!' Natasha grinned, who peeked into the room. 'You owe me fifty bucks!'

'Not fair, these guys hated each other!' Clint groaned.

'There is a thin line between love and hate,' Natasha said before pulling Clint away. These boys needed privacy as they were trying very hard not to kiss each other.


End file.
